<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844272">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re talkin’ about something, at the stove. Clyde can tell, he can hear your pretty voice over the sizzlin’ of the pan on the burner, but he ain’t too sure what it is you’re actually sayin’. It ain’t because he don’t like listenin’ to you or nothing like that -- it’s just, well. He just ain’t ever love anybody the way he loves you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If The Creek Don't Rise [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re talkin’ about something, at the stove. Clyde can tell, he can hear your pretty voice over the sizzlin’ of the pan on the burner, but he ain’t too sure what it is you’re actually sayin’. It ain’t because he don’t like listenin’ to you or nothing like that! It’s just, well. He just ain’t ever love anybody the way he loves you.</p><p>Sometimes it hits him at the wrong time, like when you’re out with him runnin’ errands and he’s driving ya down those long winding West Virginia roads. He’ll supposed to be focusin’ on what he’s doin’ but then he’ll get a glance of your pretty face with the sunshine comin’ through the window that you’ve rolled down, and he gets do distracted because shit, how the hell did he ever get so lucky?</p><p>(You’re such a damn angel that when he misses a turn, too wrapped up in how gorgeous you are, even though you blush you don’t make a point to tease him, just lean across the seat and smack a big kiss to his cheek that’s got him bright red all the rest of the way).</p><p>This is one of those times, he thinks, attemptin’ to come back to the present. Because he knows you’re talkin’ to him and he knows you’re waitin on him to give you an answer, or a comment, or any little sign that he’s listenin’ to ya. And he wracks his brain because he loves you, loves you so goddamned much that it’s almost overwhelming, and he’s trying to find the words to say but they’re just stuck in his throat because he <em>can’t</em> find the ones that’ll really mean what he’s tryin’ to convey.</p><p>In his whole damn life he can’t think of anyone who he’s ever felt like this about, not one single person. And maybe that was sad, that it took this long for him to find you, for the two of ya to find one another, but Clyde didn’t think so. How could he be sad when he had you now? Jimmy would tease the hell outta him for it, he knows that. But Jimmy ain’t here anymore, gone and moved across the state line to be closer to his daughter – so he don’t gotta worry about anyone makin’ fun for the way he gives you big warm eyes and shy smiles. He ain’t never smiled so damn much than when he’s around you!</p><p>“Sorry,” He says eventually, after all that, because he’s got himself all warm from the inside out thinkin’ about you, lookin’ at you, listenin’ to you, “Could ya repeat that?”</p><p>And you, damn angel that you were, only smile to yourself and start the story all over again, slidin’ the contents of the pan onto a plate in front of him from where he’s sittin’ at the table watchin’ you.</p><p>His whole life had been ruled by that damn curse, but when he looks at you standin’ there in nothin’ but one of his big shirts, crispin’ up bacon way past the point of burnt because you know how much he loves it, when he sees you smilin’ patiently at him waitin’ for his brain to start payin’ more attention to the words that are comin’ out your mouth instead of just the way the sounds are so soothing, all he can think about is that he ain’t never been luckier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>